


hold me tight, or don't

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Clint just really *really* likes the vintage dress uniform





	hold me tight, or don't

Veterans day was a weird time for Bucky, considering he didn’t really see themselves as fit to be a part of the honoring. Why these loons had wanted him in his historical dress uniform was beyond him, but they had pulled it out of SHIELD archives and insisted on giving him some medal or another. Bucky had a suspicion that they were really just trying to recompense for the whole ‘torture and brainwashing’ thing that they turned a blind eye to. He snorted a chuckle to himself, scaring the piss out of the poor kid next to him. No sudden movements around soldiers being honored for POW-related discharges. Right.

 

He liked Rhodes, he really did, but God could the man shut up already? His preamble speech was droning on and Bucky’s uniform was uncomfortably taut across his chest. He had a good amount of muscle on his old body, not to mention the scrap metal in his left sleeve. Snipers instincts die hard, as Bucky quickly made note of exits and began to scan the crowd. His instincts were overruled by the twist of emotion in his gut when his eyes flickered to the bright purple sticking out in the sea of military dress uniforms. Clint knew he hated these things and wore it to make him laugh. Bucky caught the archer’s eyes and was rewarded with a wink. 

 

How many women-and men too, he supposed- could see Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes in his full dress uniform and not be attracted to him? Not that Clint was minding the view, but he could tell his boyfriend was getting fidgety. The man could sit in a tree for a mark for days on end but sitting on a stage in front of a crowd? Bucky’s hands once again were gripping the wool slacks of his old uniform. 

 

Clint had seen Bucky’s draft photo, with his slicked hair and smoldering smile. They had been in history books, in museums, in the news. Hell, that photo might’ve contributed to Clint’s own gay panic. The man on stage was similar, he had shaved and trimmed his hair, his hat was still jauntily perched on his head, but the buttons on his jacket were straining across his chest and the metal arm glinted against the drab green. Maybe it was a kink of some sort but it made Clint’s mouth water.

 

Bucky’s name was called, his recognitions listed, and he walked up with the swagger that had broken hearts all over 1940s Brooklyn. He saluted to a kid young enough to be his grandson as another pin was added to the mess of medals on his coat. His eyes were cast down as he returned to his seat and for a moment he looked every bit like the boyish figure from the photos, a ghost from another life. 

 

\-----

 

Clint was fidgeting the whole time they were driving back to the tower. With the decorum of the ceremony gone, his whole attention was on how good his boyfriend looked. How the vintage uniform sent him right back to being a teenager and discovering that men were attractive because of a picture in his history book. He jammed the elevator button rapidly when they finally got inside the tower, earning a smirk from Buck. The smirk that had made ladies weak in the knees for almost 100 years. When they finally reached the apartment Bucky found himself pulled through the door with his tie, and a hot mouth pressing kisses all over his neck. 

 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea what this looks like on you Buck?” Clint growled, coming up to kiss him messily. “You just standing up on that stage, looking like this, it’s like I’m 13 and jacking off to your old trading cards.”   
  
“You had my trading-” Bucky’s brows knit together before he was cut off with another kiss, his bottom lip being nibbled softly. He stammered as Clint continued sucking and nibbling around his neck.  “What do- What are- Babe!”   
  
Clint pulled off him and straightened up, a glint in his eye. “What do you want from me Sergeant?” 

 

Bucky tried and failed to ignore the throb of heat that coursed through him at being addressed so formally. He leaned in, his voice husky in Clint’s ear. “Well you seem to have been thinking about this for a while. Why don’t you show me what 13 year old baby hawk was thinking about, huh?”   
  
Clint pushed him back against the wall, hands kneading at the mass of muscle under the wool jacket. He brushed a thumb over the smooth jawline while his other hand dropped to cup the tent in the stiff trousers. Bucky made a noise in his throat as Clint rubbed him through the pants, the friction not nearly enough.

 

“Bet you could come just like this huh Sarge?” Clint pressed his hip between Bucky’s leg to press further against the rock hard erection. “Rubbing you through your clothes like in those alleys behind dance halls? How many times has this uniform been defiled?”

 

Bucky shouted as he came, his first orgasm always coming easily. He had the serum to thank for that, but he also had the serum to thank for the fact that he was still achingly hard. He pushed Clint off him, the archer stumbling back. 

 

Bucky crowded right into his space. “Bedroom, now.” He growled out before reaching out to pull at the buttons of Clint’s ridiculous purple shirt.

 

He pushed Clint backwards towards the bedroom, shucking off the smaller man’s clothing and running his fingers through the blond hair. Bucky would lightly touch the scars on his torso, knowing they were extra sensitive. He blindly whipped the belt off and unbuttoned Clint’s grey slacks, pushing them to the floor and leaving him standing in the bedroom in just his black boxer briefs. Bucky only gave a small smirk at the several throwing knives that clattered to the ground from their hidden pockets. 

 

“This how you want me James?” Clint asked hoarsely, his lips shiny and his hair messy. Bucky was against him in a second, and Clint could still feel the wet spot on the front of his uniform pants. “Let’s get you out of these, huh?”

 

Bucky made a noise that got caught in his throat as Clint undid his belt and jacket buttons and sank to his knees, pulling Bucky’s soiled trousers with him. He mouthed hotly over the bulge in Bucky’s briefs his spit mixing with the cum already there. Clint hooked his teeth over the waistband and peeled the briefs off with his mouth as Bucky’s cock stood at angry attention above his head. He kissed his way up Bucky’s thighs, before licking up his dick like a popsicle and sinking down all in one motion. Clint settled with his nose flush to Bucky’s pelvis, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes and hollowed cheeks.

  
Bucky’s uniform jacket and shirt were rucked open and his hat had fallen off, his eyes were shut in bliss and he was moving his hips in tiny thrusts. Clint moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up Bucky’s spine and causing him to grip the blond hair with both his hands. Clint’s eyes never left his as he pulled Bucky impossibly closer, his throat relaxing to allow Buck to fuck his face. The dark haired head was thrown back and his shallow thrusts were losing their careful restraint. Clint felt the firm cheeks of the soldier’s ass tighten as Bucky released down his throat and sucked him through the aftershocks.

 

Bucky’s cock only softened slightly as he hauled Clint up roughly into standing and shoved him towards the bed. “On the bed, Barton.” He chuckled as his boyfriend made a show of crawling onto the bed and posing like the figure models in his old art classes. Bucky crawled over him and mashed their lips together once more, his hands making quick work of Barton’s boxers.

 

“You gonna drill me, Sargent?” Clint asked cheekily

 

Bucky groaned and dropped his forehead to touch Clint’s. “You have no idea how the military works do you?”   
  
“Nope!” Clint replied cheekily, kissing him as Bucky used the moment of laughter to flip them so Clint was straddling his thick thighs.

 

“ _ I’m _ not doin’ anythin’, Doll.” Bucky said to the man perched on his hips, his Brooklyn accent slipping out. He sat up so he could push his hardness in between Clint’s cheeks. “But you? You’re gonna bounce your cute ass on my cock until I decide I’ve cum enough. That sound good, sugar?”   
  
“Oh God yes.” Clint said breathlessly, kissing him once again as he scrambled under the pillow for the lube stashed there. 

 

Normally he might put on a show of working himself open, but he was going to put on a show another way. He worked up to three fingers fairly quickly before rubbing lube on Bucky’s cock and tossing it aside. Clint kissed Bucky sweetly one more time as he began to lower himself onto the super soldiers dick. The answer to the question Clint knew was on everyone’s tongue when they saw them together was yes, the serum had made  _ everything _ bigger. Even after three fingers, the hot pleasure of stretching to be filled by that thick cock coursed through the archer.

 

Clint panted for a second as he sat himself fully, rocking his hips gently to build a bit of friction. “You ready big guy?”

 

“Good god, doll, please.” Bucky said breathlessly. Clint continued to fuck himself slowly, rocking back and forth until Bucky’ hands went to his hips.

 

“Ah ah nope.” Clint stilled and swatted at his hands. “I thought I’m doin’ all the work here sarge?” 

 

He pulled his boyfriend’s hands off and kissed his metal and flesh knuckles alike before shoving them away. Bucky smiled and pulled his hands back, propping himself up a bit on his forearms so he could just watch. Clint was up on his knees now, riding him rhythmically while one of his legs straightened out until his foot was at the edge of the bed. Bucky watched, pupils blown, as the other leg straightened out until Clint was in a full split. His feet were almost spread to the edges of the bed, using his thighs to bounce up and down as he rammed himself on Bucky’s cock. 

 

Bucky watched in awe for a few stunned moments, unable to process what he was seeing until Clint clenched around him and he was vaguely aware that he was coming again, feeling his own release flood into the tight ass around him. The blond just smiled at him, his own cock ignored but jutting out, red and leaking in front of him. The archer really had incredible control, both being able to balance, stretch, and control his own release. But Bucky had had enough and he sat up and pulled Clint’s chest flush with his before he started thrusting up. Clint’s legs buckled as his legs twisted in and Bucky rammed into him, angling to hit his prostate every time he bottomed out. 

 

“Is this you saying you’ve had enough, soldier?” Clint said, breathing heavily but still with a cheeky grin.

 

“I’ve got one more in me but I’m gonna get it by coaxing yours out of you.” Bucky’s lips were hot on his ear, nibbling where he was sensitive on his neck.

 

“‘M not gonna last much longer, Buck”

 

“Then come with me sweetheart.”

 

Bucky reached his metal hand to give Clint a few strokes before he came with a shout, painting their chests and Bucky’s hand with his release. He was still riding through his aftershocks when he felt Bucky’s final burst into him. They sat there for a moment, smelling like sweat and sex, foreheads touching and chests heaving. 

 

“We gotta get you into that uniform more often Buck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 0-10000 real fast..... yeah that happened? I don't usually write much smut so plz be nice to me i'm sensitive
> 
> I just uhhhh really love vintage bucky
> 
> also uhhhhhh I know theres a winterhawk discord out there.... *eric andre voice* let me innnnnnnn (plz?)
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT


End file.
